iisuperwomaniifandomcom-20200215-history
Manjeet Singh
Manjeet Singh '''(sometimes spelled as '''Manjit) is a character heavily featured in many of the videos of popular YouTuber Lilly Singh, also known by her Internet persona 'IISuperwomanII. '''The character is an exaggerated portrayal of her father, known for swishing his hair back and saying "Hello!". Manjeet is the 'husband' of mother character '''Paramjeet Singh '''and the fictional father to Lilly in videos such as "My Kids Do This" and "The Difference Between You and Your Parents". In one of Lilly's videos, it is stated that Manjeet is a Sagittarius. He also reportedly cried when one of his favourite ''Game of Thrones ''characters died. Manjeet is heavily featured in the "My Parents React" series, where he and Paramjeet react to popular music videos and movie trailers. In collaboration videos, Manjeet has met YouTube stars such as Amber Rose, Shane Dawson and Adam Devine. Manjeet as a character is Paramjeet's husband, Lilly's father, Rani Aunty's brother and Tony Uncle's brother-in-law. According to himself, he came to North America after finishing Grade 8 with 3 jobs. He met Paramjeet in June 1982 (presumably an arranged marriage) and got married one month later. 6 years later, Paramjeet gave birth to Lilly. In 2018 Manjeet began to be featured in an IGTV news series titled Spice News alongside his fictional wife Paramjeet, where he acted as the weather forecaster, breaking news reporter and live correspondent while Paramjeet was the main presenter and newscaster in the studio. He has his own Instagram and Twitter accounts with both handles as @iimanjeetii. Early Life (Character) Manjeet created a fantasy parody of Priyanka Chopra's "Exotic" video in his head, with Paramjeet playing the role of Priyanka and dancing alongside other women, while Manjeet plays the role of Pitbull, rapping several times throughout the song. While it is clear they love each other deep down, they often fight and struggled to come up with a good enough story for Lilly to tell her class about their love story, going from ''Titanic ''to ''The Lion King ''to even Beyoncé's "Partition". Manjeet impersonated Miranda Sings to celebrate the release of Sing's show ''Haters Back Off ''on Netflix on October 14, 2016. He is also an avid fan of the Olympic Games, often shouting "Go India!" whenever it is mentioned. He was also shown to be very proud of Lilly after her documentary, ''A Trip to Unicorn Island, was released. He incorrectly stated the movie was more successful that the ''Fast & Furious ''franchise and calls it "Fast Fast Furious". It is known that Manjeet has a weak back, and often flirts with women such as Amber Rose in "My Parents Accidentally Went to Sex Therapy". He is also a fan of One Direction and Beyoncé. He is a frequent teller of (very bad) jokes. Manjeet has a deep hatred for and rivalry with Miranda Sings, and the two switch brains in the video "Getting Freaky on Christmas". Lilly refers to this incident as "Christmas cancer" and is solved at the end of the video. It is shown in Lilly's will that, when she dies, Manjeet will get her car. He then writes a personal note that states: "Get Instant Gram (Instagram) for new car". He also refers to himself as a "real boy" in "Halloween in the Friendzone", leading Lilly to assume his Halloween costume is Pinocchio. Manjeet is known to occasionally pronounce his name "Manjeet" specifically to showcase his masculinity, and is known to enjoy showing off his "muscles" and "abs". Creation of the Character After Lilly's popular 2012 video "Sh*t Punjabi Fathers Say", she began to form an idea in her head of an exaggerated father character in her videos. The positive response from the video led to Manjeet being featured in more and more videos. The character has evolved over time to become what it is now, going through many appearance changes, and he has become one of the most popular characters on Lilly's channel, with even a Twitter and Instagram page to call his own. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Spice News Presenters